Guilty Pleasures
by ChainGangCutie
Summary: Taby has amnesia and Becca is in a coma! What will be the outcome? And how will John and Randy deal with all of this? SEQUEL to Innocence!
1. Do You Remember Or Should I Rewind?

**A/N: wooo what's good people? here is the very first chapter of the sequel to _Innocence _titled _Guilty Pleasures_...i hope you enjoy!**

**OMGGG so can i just say i am soo effin shockeddd! R.I.P Michael Jackson! I was in tears after hearing this awful news! The King of Pop has died! :'( it was a very sad day in the music world! I've been sitting her listening to his music and it's just brings tears to my eyes...Michael is the kind of person you think that would live forever! my thoughts go out to his family and friends :( **

**Today we lost an artist but gained an angel. Your spirit & music will live on forever. **

**R.I.P. Michael Jackson**

John thought he was dreaming. Did Taby just ask him who he was? She was joking, right? What the hell was happening?! Soon the doctor came in.

"Mr. Cena, can I have a word with you outside please?"

"Yeah, sure."

They walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Doc, what the hell is going on? Why is Taby asking me who I am?"

"Miss Kahlon suffered severe head trauma from the accident which resulted in her having loss her memory. She has amnesia."

"What?!?! You've got to be kidding me right?!"

"I'm afraid not."

"So now what? When will she get her memory back?"

"People who suffer from amnesia usually never remember anything from their past. They may be confused at times and disoriented. Usually if the brain had been severely injured it could take weeks, months, even years for recovery to occur. Sometimes amnesia may never go away."

"So you're telling me that Taby doesn't remember anything or anyone and she may never get her memory back, ever? Come on man, there's got to be some kind of surgery or something that can help her. There's so much fucking technology these days that you people couldn't figure out a way to cure amnesia?!"

"There is Psychotherapy; which can be very helpful."

"That sounds like fun." John replied sarcastically

"The best thing to do is just remind Taby of everything of her past, if there's anything that she shouldn't remember though I suggest leaving that part out. Oh and I forgot to mention, congratulations!" The doctor smiled

"For what?" John looked confused

"Tabatha is pregnant." He replied and then continued walking down the hall

Pregnant?! Taby was pregnant?! This day was just full of surprises! Did she know she was pregnant and she never told him? How did she even get pregnant? Oh wait, stupid question, John thought. Of course he knew _how_ but he wasn't expecting it. John thought about what the doctor said about leaving bad memories out. He disagreed though. He shouldn't leave any part out. That wasn't fair to Taby. He should tell her everything. Wait! Well maybe not everything. He should definitely leave out what happened with Rachael. John wished he had amnesia right now so even he could forget that part. His family soon came rushing down the hall.

"How is she?" His mother asked, concern filling her voice

"She has amnesia and she's pregnant."

"What?!" Everyone shouted in unison

"Oh poor girl. She must be lost right now." Carol spoke. "And pregnant?! Why didn't you bother to tell me this before. I'm going to be a grandma." She smiled

"Because I just found out about it like two seconds ago."

"So she doesn't remember anything or anyone?" Carol asked John

"Nothing, no one. She just asked me who I was."

"Well what did you say to her?"

"Nothing." John answered simply. "Well I mean I told her I was John Cena. She just doesn't know who John Cena is."

"Boy go in there and tell her so she knows."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell her you're her your husband."

"But that isn't true."

"The poor girl is in in there confused and pregnant! You don't want to tell her anything that might upset her."

"So you want me to lie to her?"

"It's not necessarily lying."

"I feel bad, though."

"Do what's best for Tabatha."

"So lying to her is what's best for her?" John raised his eyebrow

"Boy you know what I mean. So just go in there and tell her."

John sighed heavily and turned around. He made his way to Taby's room; he opened the door, entered the room and then shut the door behind him.

Taby looked up at him and John smiled back nervously. "John Cena, right?" She asked

"Uhh yeah."

"Look, I am really sorry I don't know...err remember you."

"It's ok. Umm well I guess I should tell you who I am."

"The nurse told be you're a celebrity."

John laughed shyly as he scratched the back of his head. "Uhh yeah, I guess you could say that. But I was gonna tell you how we know each other."

"Yes do tell me please. Because I couldn't possibly know someone famous."

"I'm your...I'm your..." John paused, not knowing how to get the words out.

"Yeah?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Let's just put it this way; you know that baby you're carrying?"

"Yeah?"

"It's mine. I'm your...your husband."

Taby looked dumbfounded. "Husband?! I'm married?! What the hell?!"

"It's true."

"Holddd uppp just a sec! If we're married then where's my ring?!" She asked as she pointed to her ring finger. "And no offense dude but aren't you like thirty something?"

"Hey look, you're the one that fell in love with me, alright? And I didn't force you to have sex with me so yeah there you go."

"I fell in love with a dick; how nice." She replied

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just don't know what else to say."

"It's fine." There was a long pause before Taby spoke again. "How did we meet?"

"You and Becca won the World Wrestling Entertainment's biggest fan contest."

"You're a wrestler?! And who's Becca?"

"I am and Becca is your best friend."

"My best friend? Shouldn't she be here then?" Taby questioned

"Trust me, she would be here if she could."

"Well why can't she?"

"Uhh well..."

"Tell me."

John figured he might as well tell Taby everything, so he did. After explaining how they met, he told her about Jeff, Randy, Becca, and everything else including the abortion and the cutting and how Becca was now unconscious lying in a hospital bed.

"Wow." Was all she managed to get out

_"Yeah it's crazy I know."_

_Taby took a moment to just think about everything John just told her. After a long moment of silence John finally spoke._

_"So you honestly don't remember anything? Like nothing...at all?"_

_Taby looked up at him. "I wished to God I could remember something right now, anything; even if it's bad I'd still be happy I remembered at least something."_

_"I uh, I'm gonna make a quick phone call; I'll be right back." He said_

_"Ok."_

_After John had left, Taby just let everything sink in. "Why did this have to happen to her? "____Come on Taby, try and remember something...anything__." She said to herself_

_xxxxxxx_

_John went down to the waiting room and took a seat. He rubbed his face with his hands and then sighed heavily. "____Why did this have to happen?__" He thought_

_He took his cell phone out of his pocket and was going to call Randy to tell him what was going on but decided not to; he'd wait a little later. Randy was already upset with the fact that Becca is in a coma and John didn't think he could take anymore bad news. John knew he couldn't take anymore bad news himself._

_"__Where do we go from here?" __He asked himself_

**A/N: so what did you think? i know i know there was no Randy and Becca...but don't worry they'll be in the next chapter...reviewss plzz :)**

**R.I.P Michael Jackson :'(**


	2. Lost

**A/N: hiii! omg i suck with updates these days! i have a case of writer's block and it aint fun -_-... school has been keeping me real busy which is another reason why i haven't been able to update...i recently took my phlebotomy exam and passed :) so if anyone needs blood drawn ill do it! haha...alright so let's all take a moment to mourn, John finally tied the knot! ehhh congrats to the happy couple! ill never like liz but hey whatever floats his boat!**

**omggg so i have officially moved on from John and ive found a new WWE love...Ted Dibiase, Jr...Ughhh that man is PRICELESS ; ) hehe...he's perfection! i can't wait to see the Marine 2 XD...maybe after im finished with my current stories ill write one with ted as the main guy :)**

**peopleeee! does anyone know how to make them banner things for stories? i want someone to make one for my stories...id really appreciate it! ill provide you with the pics you just have to make the banner for me...so someone plzzz get back to me on that!...k thanks :)**

**ok so this chapter doesn't have much but i promise when im cured from this writer's block there will be lots more in store :)**

**Thanks to _xoxLiveLifexox, CristinaN, Heel Princess, CapriceCC, natsukileeRKOlover, Batista Addicts, Joviper54, DragonsSexyMistress _for reviewing the first chapter :D **

Randy returned to the waiting room after getting himself a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. He was asked to step outside Becca's room while the doctors ran some more tests. The good news was that the doctor said Becca would wake up from her coma. The bad news; they just didn't know when. It had already been a week since the incident but it felt like only yesterday to Randy. He tried calling John and Taby to see how they were doing but he couldn't through. They were probably doing a lot better than him, he thought.

* * *

"And this is my...our room."

"Where's my stuff?"

John was such an idiot. How could he say this was their room when there was nothing of Taby's in it. Nice job genius, he thought. Next time he should do more brainstorming. Well let's hope there's not a next time.

"Oh right. Well we're getting our own place so we're moving things out. Your stuff is at the new house." "_Nice save John" _He thought to himself

"Ok so why is all my stuff there? And it seems like all your stuff is here." Taby questioned

"It seems that way but I guess it's cuz I have more stuff then you do."

"Alright then, so where is this new place of ours?"

"You can't see it!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because, because I'm not finished with it yet."

"Are you building it yourself or something? I wanna see it."

"No, not yet."

"Fine then."

"So are you comfortable?" He asked changing the subject

"Uh yeah, your family seems really sweet." She smiled

"Look I know things must be really uncomfortable for you so if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks."

"I have to do a few errands, I'll probably be back by tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll see you later." He said and then left without answering her question.

"Now what? Taby asked herself

* * *

John had to drive to New York and grab all of Taby things and then find a new place to buy. Why did he lie to her? Ugh he was so stupid. He felt bad just leaving her like that. The girl lost her memory for Christ sakes and this is how he treats her. Way to go John.

* * *

Taby made her way downstairs and she didn't know exactly where she was supposed to go. She turned a corner and entered the kitchen where John's mom was busy with the dishes. Taby turned to leave but stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"No don't leave; I could use some company." Carol spoke

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh it's no bother. How are you feeling sweetie?"

"To be honest; lost." She admitted

"I'm sure everything's going to get better and that you'll get your memory back."

"I hope so. I feel bad about John. It must really suck having the girl you're going to marry not able to remember anything about you."

"Where is John?"

"Oh he said he had some errands to do. I'm guessing it has to do with our new place."

"New place?" Carol questioned

"Yeah."

"Oh I see." Her son must be up to something again.

"Have you seen it yet?"

"Oh no I haven't. John doesn't want anyone to see it yet." Technically she wasn't lying cuz she really hadn't seen anything yet

"Where is everyone else?"

"They must be in the game room."

"I don't exactly know where that is."

"Oh right, here I'll show you."

She made her way to the game room where John's brothers were playing and Taby followed behind.

"Hey Tabs, what's going on?" Matt asked

"Not my memory." She answered

"Aww come here and tell Danny wanny all about it."

"Ok so you're Dan and you guys are?"

"I'm Matt, this is Sean and this is Steve." Matt pointed to each brother when introducing them.

"So um what are you guys doing?"

"Playing some Xbox 360." Wanna play?" Sean asked

"Sure; what game?"

"_Max Payne._"

"How do you play?"

"Well basically you just go around killing all the bad people." Dan explained

Taby looked at him and giggled. "That seems simple enough."

* * *

Randy was still sitting in the waiting room. The doctors were finished with Becca but he still hadn't gotten up to move. He stayed sitting and he thought about what might happen after Becca woke up. For one, he had to tell her he loved her and that he forgave her. If he had done that before, then they wouldn't be in this situation right now. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone going off in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Randy man, I've got lots of shit to tell you."

"John, what's going? I've been trying to reach you and Taby."

"Yeah, I know. Listen I'm on my way down there right now and I have so much shit to fill you in on."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"I'm driving and I need to tell you this in person."

"Alright I'll see you later then."

"Ok, meet me at Tab's and Bec's place."

"Ok then, call me when you're like fifteen minutes away so I can leave the hospital at the same time."

"Alright, later man."

"Later." Randy closed his cell phone shut. It was good to her from John. He was curious about what John had to tell him. He was hoping it was something good, cuz anymore bad news Randy couldn't deal with.

**A/N: so what did you think? reviews plzz :)**

**so who has twitter?**

**follow me inLOVEwithNKOTB and let me know ur from fanfiction and ill follow you :)**


	3. Can Things Get Any Worse?

**A/N: heyy ppl! wow i suck with updates! i still have a case of writer's block that im recovering from slowly...this chapter is not much but i promise that it's gonna lead up to lots of drama! just be patient :) haha...i kinda know we're im going with this story but it's gonna take some time. **

**ok so how many ppl think Randy needs to grow back his hair? i do! john needs to grow his back as well (like how he had it in The Marine) and John needs to turn heel and go back to his rap gimmick...ahh how i miss those days! **

**OMG i can't believe Jeff left! Well he's coming back eventually...I hope! Ahh im gonna miss his rainbow colored hair and his high flying moves! He's effin awesome XD**

**OMG only two chapters and i already have 12 reviews that's a lot to me so thank youuuuuu!!! **

John pulled up to the front of Taby and Becca's apartment and got out of his truck. Randy got out of his car as well and the two greeted each other.

"Man it's good to see you." Randy said as they embraced in a hug.

"Dude, I got so much shit to tell you!"

They opened the door to the apartment and they both sat down on the couch

"Ok so tell me." Randy replied eagerly. "Wait; is this good news or bad?"

"When was the last time any of us had good news?" John asked

"You got a point there. I'm telling you man, someone did some heavy voodoo shit on us and we're gonna be doomed forever, forever I tell you." Randy spoke in a haunting tone

"Yeah you've been watching too much _Supernatural_. Anyway, Taby has amnesia!"

"What?!?!"

"Taby has amnesia." Jon repeated

"She what?!" Randy couldn't believe it.

"What? Do you have amnesia as well?" John questioned

"Sorry man it's just...wow."

"I know. She doesn't remember anything!"

"You mean she doesn't know who you are?"

"No not really. Well I filled her in on everything going on and I kind of told her we were married."

"You what? Nice John, real nice."

"I'm sorry I panicked! What else was I supposed to tell her?"

"How about the truth?"

"Trust me the truth would've been bad."

"Did I mention, she's pregnant?"

"What?! Tab's is pregnant? Whoa way to go John you finally knocked her up!" He patted his best friend on the back smiling.

"That's not funny."

"Wait a minute? How exactly did she lose her memory?"

"Oh right, ok so Rachael..."

"Oh God not that lunatic."

"Yeah, she decided to take it upon herself to surprise me in the shower. Taby saw us and well you know Taby..." John continued the rest and after he was finished Randy just sat there in complete shock.

"Jesus Christ! Taby has amnesia, Becca's in a coma; what's next?"

"I don't know man. How's Bec doing anyway?"

"No signs of improvement." He sighed sadly

"I'm sorry man."

"Yeah, me too."

"Um listen I gotta grab Taby's things to bring back to Mass, mind helping me?'

"Na, it's no problem."

* * *

Taby returned back to her and John's room after she was finish playing video games with his brother's. She still felt uncomfortable here and it was awkward being around everyone. Even though she was supposed to know them she still felt shy.

"_Come on Taby, remember something, anything."_ She thought to herself. As she continued to try and force herself to remember something a slight knock came at the door.

"Come in."

The person walked in and smiled awkwardly.

"Jeff." She spoke

"You remember me?" Jeff asked with excitement in his voice.

"Not really, John just described you with really colorful hair."

He grabbed onto a lock of her and stared at it, "Oh." He replied

"I'm sorry." She replied

"How do you feel?"

"I feel perfectly fine, well except for the fact I can't remember a damn thing."

"Are they giving you any meds or therapy for that?"

"I actually have an appointment with my doctor about that next week."

"That's good." He smiled at her and she smiled back

"Where is John?"

"I have no idea. I'm starving so do you wanna go grab a burger or something? Maybe you can fill me in on some stuff about my clueless life." She joked

"Ah, ok then."

"I'll ask John's brother's if they wanna come too."

"The more the merrier." Jeff replied

* * *

"Ok is that the last of it?"

"Yup, Jeez you're girlfri...I mean you're _wife _has lots of stuff"

"Who you telling?"

"And we're exactly are you gonna put all this stuff?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm buying us a new house."

"Really?"

"Yeah you know with the white picket fence, and the golden retriever and all that kind of stuff."

"And does Taby know about this?"

"She does, I just got one problem."

"What's that?"

"I need you to help me look for a new house like ASAP."

"You got it. We'll head back to Mass now and then we'll start looking first thing tomorrow morning, but before we leave and I wanna stop by the hospital and see Becca."

"Yeah ok I'll come with you, see how she's doing."

**A/N: so what did you think? i know it wasn't much but i promise it'll get better ; ) reviewsss plzz **

**follow me on twitter inLOVEwithNKOTB**

**let me know ur from fanfiction and ill follow you :) **


	4. This Is Harder Than I Thought

**Heyyy guys what's going on? im really sorry i take forever to update but anyways i hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**sooo who agrees with me when i say John should turn heel and Randy should turn face! that's just my thought cuz im getting real sick of John being the *good guy* it's getting old! VINCE DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! lol and yeah Randy should become face and grow his hair back and stop using so much damn oil ugh! lol **

After hanging out a for a few hours and grabbing a bite to eat Taby and the guys arrived back home. John's brother's went back to whatever they were doing before, and Jeff and Taby were still outside on the porch. She had asked him a million and one questions about her life and he told her as much as he knew and it wasn't much different from what John told her.

"Uh Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"You, ah, you said we we're just best friends right?"

"Mhmm, why?" He asked curiously

"I, ah, I don't know it's just I'm so confused right now and I'm not saying you're lying to me, I just need to know for myself."

"Taby what are you..."

Before Jeff could finish his sentence, Taby stood up on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss against Jeff's lips. Jeff responded by gasping deeply, completely surprised by Taby's actions. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Sorry, I just had to know if there was anything between us. You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? No. Surprised? Yes."

She chuckled. "Good, I'll see you later." And then she went into the house

Taby kissed Jeff just to make sure she had no feelings for him. After all he was hot and what girl wouldn't be attracted to him. But she was happy they were just friends, because more than that could further complicate things.

* * *

John and Randy were pulled up in front of John's house and they both just witness that little scene. John was furious at Jeff now.

"What the fuck, Jeff?" John cursed as he angrily marched towards the porch.

As Jeff was walking down the steps, he was greeted by John's death glare. "Oh, hey Jo.."

"You fucking bastard!" John lunged at him

"John? What the hell?" Jeff shouted

Randy grabbed John and moved him away, holding him back.

"Mind explaining to me why the fuck you were just kissing Taby?"

"You saw that?" Jeff asked

"Yes I fucking saw it, now tell me!"

"First all you need to just calm yourself down, ok? And second, she kissed me."

"You little piece of sh..."

Jeff did something that surprised everyone including himself, he punched John hard in the face, causing John to fall back against Randy. Randy held him up and John looked at Jeff in disbelief

"I can't believe you just hit me!" John said as he held the side of his face that was now throbbing in pain

"Yeah well you're dumb ass deserved it."

"What?!"

"John why the fuck do you keep lying to Taby?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys are married?! Seriously?!"

"Look, man..."

"Don't explain to me. You're going to get caught in your lies eventually. You're not being fair to Taby. Last time I remember, she hated you. And if...when she gets her memory back you're going to be sorry." And with that said, Jeff continued on his way.

"I hate to say it but Jeff's right man." Randy said after it was just him and John there

"Look I don't need another lecture ok."

"Fine. Let's go in so you can get your face cleaned up."

"I'm gonna head upstairs to take a shower. You know where to go." John said and headed up to his room

Randy made his way to the guest room, where he always stayed when he was over John's house. It was a long day and he was exhausted. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the sheets. He tossed and turned until he was somewhat comfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep

* * *

John opened the door to see Taby lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She looked down at him and instantly shot up.

"Oh my God! What happened?" She asked with concern as she noticed the right side of his face was completely swollen.

"It's nothing." He lied

"Nothing? John you looked like you got into it with a brick wall and the wall won."

"I'll live." He sighed

"I'm gonna go get some ice." She headed out the door and was back in the room in less than two minutes.

"Come over here and sit down." Taby patted the the space next to her on the bed

"Taby, it's ok. I..."

"Shut up and come here." She interrupted

John went over to the bed and sat down and what Taby did next he wasn't ready for. She straddled his lap as she sat down on him.

"Uh, Tab..."

"Come closer." She spoke

He leaned towards her and Taby placed the ice pack on the black and blue bruise John was now sporting.

"Damn that's cold." He replied as he shivered from the cold substance touching his skin

"Ice is cold; that's good to know." She replied sarcastically

She continued placing the cold substance on his bruise trying to get the swelling down. The bruise wasn't bothering him, but something else was.

Taby was on top of him which caused his erection to hardened. John moved himself around trying to tame the thing but that wouldn't work if Taby was straddling him. The only thing that stopped him from taking her right here, right now was the clothes between them. Snap out of it John, he thought. He so should not be thinking things like this. But how could he not, when the women he loved was right here. She looked as radiant as ever and he wanted to be with her, be inside of her. What the fuck, John? His conscious yelled.

"So wanna tell me how you got this?"

"Um, ah, what?" Her questioned interrupted his sexual thoughts

"I said, do you wanna tell me how you got this?"

"Oh, I, ah, I kinda saw you and Jeff kissing."

"You did?" She asked embarrassed

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Wanna tell me why you did it?"

"Uh, well I just wanted a questioned answered."

"Um ok?"

"I am sorry though." She apologized once more

"It's ok."

"Ok I think that's better." She said and then removed the ice pack from John's face. "Does it hurt?"

"Just burns a little. I think Jeff cut me with that ring of his." He replied

"Come here." Holding his face between her hands she brought him towards her and started to gently blow where the bruise was.

"_God that felt good."_ He thought

"That better?" She whispered

John didn't respond.

"John?"

"Huh, what?"

"Is that better?"

"Oh, uh yeah; thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled and then she got off of him.

* * *

" Come on Rebecca, stay with us." The doctor spoke for the second time as he pushed against her chest roughly a few times, trying to resuscitate her.

"What's going on?" A nurse who just walked in the room asked

"We got a Rebecca Michaels with heart rate decreasing. Grab the crash cart!"

"And clear!" The doctor shouted

"Pulse is still dropping."

"And clear!"

The doctor then tried resuscitating her again by pumping air into her by pressing his hands roughly against her chest a few times. After trying so many times and using the crash cart with no improvement, the doctor looked up at the nurse.

"Chart it, time of death 11:19 p.m."

**A/N: ok so what did you think? review plzz : )**


	5. Thankful

**A/N: OMGGG HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! haha omgg im two decades old! that's insane! lol anyway it's also Thanksgiving so a Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it! XD...so i gotta be cheesy here and say that i am thankful for all of you amazing readers : ) lol really though i am thankful! you guys are effin amazing : ) i love yaaa! **

**so here's the next chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it!**

**HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY to me and a HAPPY THANKSGIVING to everyone else!!! : ) : ) :) **

Randy shot up from the bed, sweating profusely. What a nightmare! He had to go back to that hospital to make sure Becca was ok. He got up from the bed and grabbed his cell phone out of his bag. He scrolled through the contacts until he came across the hospital number and he pressed talk.

After a receptionist introduced herself and the name of the hospital Randy began to speak.

"Hi, I'm calling regarding a patient of yours; Rebecca Michaels. I'm a friend and I was just wondering how she was doing?" Randy spoke frantically.

After looking up her file on the computer the receptionist responded. "Ah yes, Miss Michaels is currently conscious."

Randy's mouth dropped. "She's...she's conscious?!"

Randy wanted to cry, scream and jump up and down all at the same time.

"That's right."

"For how long.?"

"About a few hours now."

"That's all. Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome, goodbye."

Randy flipped his phone closed and sighed with happiness. Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! This had to be the greatest news in the entire world. Becca was ok! She was actually ok! Randy slouched down on to the floor and curled up against the bed; soon tears started to fall, tears of joy. He was so fucking happy right now. Of course some tears were of sadness due to the fact that he wasn't by her side when she did wake up. He wished so bad he could've been there for her when she gained consciousness. God only knows she probably feels scared and alone right now. He threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and made his way downstairs.

He wanted to ask John if he could borrow his truck but it being almost four in the morning he was pretty sure John was asleep. Randy grabbed John's truck keys anyway and headed out the door. He'd call John about it later.

* * *

Taby rolled over on to her side and opened her eyes. John was up and he was over at the window staring blankly into space.

"Earth to John."

Oh hey, morning."

"You ok?" She asked as she walked over and stood in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He lied

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Ok fine don't tell me. Tell me what you want for breakfast."

"Um I don't know, anything."

"I can make some french toast if you want."

"Really?"

Taby giggled. "Yes. Usually the wife cooks for the husband. Sometimes the husband is generous enough and he'll cook for the wife as well."

"Right. Um, yeah french toast sounds good, and bacon, and eggs, and home fries, and..."

She laughed. "Hold it there wrestler. You a human or a horse?"

"Hey I don't get this big by just eating my Wheaties." He joked

"Come on, let's go." she grabbed his arm

"Uh, where are we going?"

"To make breakfast, duh!"

"Why do I gotta come?"

"Because John, your gonna help me."

"Wait, what? I can't cook."

"Sure you can. Come on you're gonna help."

"Help? Taby the only thing I can make is a bowl of milk and cereal."

"Oh God John, stop being so lazy."

"But cooking is for girls."

Taby stopped in front of him with her arms folded against her chest. "Excuse me?!"

"Usually chicks are the ones in the kitchen doing all that stuff."

"Oh for God sakes John it's the twenty-first century; guys cook too."

"Like who?!"

"Emeril."

"Who?"

Taby rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

John's cell phone started to ring and he went back into his bedroom to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man what's up?"

"Nothing, where are you?"

"I'm in New York."

"What? How'd you get there?"

"Yeah um that's why I was calling you. I sorta _borrowed _your truck."

"You_ borrowed _my truck?!"

"Well more like took it without asking you."

"Whatever man, I'll kill you later. What are you doing down there anyway? John questioned

"I've got great news!"

"Really? What?!"

"Becca is awake!" The excitement in Randy's voice could be heard.

"Oh my God! Randy that's great! I'll bring Taby and we'll be down there tomorrow."

"Cool."

"So how she doing?"

"I haven't seen her yet."

"Um what are you waiting for?!"

"I wanted to call you first."

"Well go see her now and then call me later."

"Alright man, bye."

"Bye." John put his cell phone back down on the dresser

"Who was that?" Taby had entered the room

"Randy; Becca's out of her coma."

"Oh my God that's great news! Can we go see her?"

"Yeah of course. I told him we'd be there tomorrow."

* * *

Randy put his phone back in his pocket and then sighed heavily. This was it, he was finally going to talk to Becca after so long. He was standing outside her hospital room and for some reason he couldn't seem to move his feet. Was he nervous? Oh God he was nervous! Why the fuck was he nervous? Randy felt ridiculous. Come on it's Becca, he thought. That may explain why he was nervous. He had no idea how she was going to react and quite frankly he was kind of scared. What should he say to her? What if she didn't want to talk to him? Randy decided he had to put all that aside and face the situation. With some hesitation, he turned the knob on the door and entered.

Randy looked at Becca and swallowed hard. "Hey." He seemed to mutter

Becca looked over. "Hey." She croaked

All of sudden Randy rushed over to her bed. "Oh Becca I am sorry so. God, this is all my fault. I'm so so so sorry. I wanted so bad to be here when you woke up. I feel so bad..."

"Randy." She interrupted

He stopped talking and looked at her.

She spoke up. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

He looked confused. "For what?"

"Everything. The nurses told me you were here everyday."

"Ugh except for the most important day."

"That's ok; you're here now."

"God Becca, I love you so much."

Tears began to form in her eyes and Becca quickly blinked them away. "I'm sorry." She sobbed quietly.

"Sorry?! Bec, you have nothing to feel sorry about. I promise I'm gonna be here for you. I'm gonna be with you every step of the way during your recovery."

**A/N: so what did you think? of course i couldn't kill Becca but i had to scare some of ya :D lol...wanna know what you can give me for my birthday?! reviewsss! : )**


	6. Rehab

**A/N: first of all i wanna apologize because this chapter is super short! i know im kind of late but i hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years :) damnn 2010. crazy right?! so this chapter isn't much but i needed to end it there. so who saw The Marine 2?! i lovedd it XD anyone else? since im so bored with myself im gonna do this little question and answer thing. i got this idea from a friend of mine on twitter (btw if you have twitter follow me and ill follow back. twitter name : *inLOVEwithNKOTB*) you guys can ask me any question and ill answer. and here's a question for you guys: **

***How did you get into wrestling?***

**enjoy :)**

After breakfast, Taby and John were in the living room watching TV. They were the only ones home since everyone either left for work or to run errands.

Taby's focus was on the TV and John's focus was on her. He hesitated for a while until he finally spoke up.

"So I uh, I have to go back on the road soon."

She looked over at him with a confused look on her face. "The road?"

"Yeah, gotta get back to wrestling, remember?"

"Oh, right; wrestling."

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come on the road with me."

"Really? Won't I like get in the way or something?"

"Of course not, lots of guys have their...um..their ah..wife travel with them."

She smiled. "Well ok then."

* * *

"Amnesia huh?"

Randy nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Poor Taby. How's John dealing with this?" Becca asked

"Um well he kind of..."

"He what?"

"He uh, well he kinda told Taby they were married."

"He what?!" She exclaimed. "Is he stupid?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Randy smirked

She chuckled. "Of course he is."

Before their conversation could go any further Becca's doctor walked in the room.

"How are you feeling Rebecca?"

"A little dizzy, nauseous. But other than that I'm fine."

I have scheduled some blood tests for you. I'm gonna keep you here for about about three weeks. You know, to get you back on your feet and I have already called the Rehab Center so after you leave here, you'll be admitted there."

"Re...rehab?!" Becca questioned softly

"Yes; you had an excessive amount of cocaine, heroine and sleeping pills in your system."

"But I haven't done any drugs before so I don't think rehab is really necessary."

"It's hospital policy. We just want to make sure you're one hundred percent."

"How long do I have to be in there?"

"Well considering how well you progress, I'd say six to eight weeks. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"No thanks."

"Ok then, well if you need anything just buzz."

She smiled lightly. "Thanks."

After the doctor left Becca looked over at Randy; her eyes glossy."

"Hey, it's ok." Everything is gonna be fine."

"Randy I'm scared." She admitted honestly

He squeezed her hand. "I'm gonna be there with you every step of the way.

* * *

The next day Taby and John were on their way to New York to see Becca and Randy. This would be the first time all four of them met in quite a while.

John found a parking spot and after he finished parking, he and Taby got out of the vehicle and made their way towards the hospital entrance.

After asking what room Becca was in, they made their way in that direction. They arrived and John knocked on the door. Taby squeezed his hand and John looked at her kind of surprised.

"What?!" She asked

"Um, it's nothing."

Randy opened the door and greeted them both.

"How's it going man?" Randy asked as he and John did their little hand shake thingy.

"I'm good, bro."

Randy then looked at Taby. "Hi." He smiled sweetly.

Taby smiled back. "Hi Randy."

John and Taby entered the room and Randy shut the door behind them.

Becca smiled when she saw Taby. "Hey Tabs."

"Hey."

"Do you remember me?"

"Well I know you're Becca and you're my cousin. But that's only because John told me that. Sorry."

"It's ok. Come here, let's catch up."

"How are you feeling?" Taby asked her

"I've been better. But I'm glad I finally get to see you."

She smiled. "So you and Randy huh? He's hot."

Becca giggled. "Well not quite; it's a long story."

John then joined the conversation. "How you doing Bec?"

"Fantastic. "She replied sarcastically

John chuckled. "I bet. So when you getting out of here?"

"In about three weeks and then rehab after that." She replied sadly

"It'll be ok." He smiled reassuring her.

"Hey John can I talk to you for a sec?" Randy said

"Sure." John walked over to Randy. "What's up?"

Randy made sure Taby and Becca weren't paying attention to them and then he whispered to John. "Find a house yet?"

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about that."

"I figured. Wanna go look now while the girls catch up?"

"Yeah, yeah; ok."

Randy then went over to the girls. "John and I are gonna go out for a little bit. We'll be back later."

"Ok then." They replied in unison.

"Let's go." Randy and John exited the room.

**A/N: i know it was dumb short. but it'll get better XD review plzz :)**


	7. Flashback

**A/N: heyyy!!! omg wow i haven't updated in a hot minute. I'm sorry :( here's the next chapter. it's not much but i hope you enjoy it anyway :) btw im thinking of writing a new story. I already got an idea of what the story will be about. I think i might have Ted Dibiase, Jr in the lead role. I'm gonna finish Roommates first and then post the new story. Oh and I promise I won't take this long to update again. Thanks to those who continue to read and review :)**

"Finally." John spoke; sounding relieved. He propped down onto one of the chairs that was in the hospital waiting room.

After four hours of house hunting he finally managed to decide on a home for he and Taby. Of course some people take forever to find the perfect home, but four hours felt like forever to John. He and Randy also managed to put some of Taby's things in the house. He still had few more items as well as his things that needed to be brought to the house.

"You think Tabs would like it?" Randy asked.

"Definitely. I'm gonna go in there and tell her I found a house."

"Yeah ok. She's probably gonna wanna go see it too."

"Which is a good thing." John said

"Why's that?"

"Because Randy, after we leave it'll give you some alone time with Becca."

Randy blushed.

"Oh my goodness! Is Randy Orton blushing?" John teased

"Dude shut up." Randy said as he turned his face away.

John laughed. "I'm just messing with ya bro.

"Whatever. Let's go."

As the guys entered the room, the girls looked up. "Where have you two been?" Taby asked

"Oh, I was just showing Randy our brand new home." John answered

"That is so not fair. Randy gets to see our new house but I can't." Taby pouted

John had to laugh. "Come on, I'll show it to you."

"Right now? Really?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Ok." Taby quickly got up, she said goodbye to Randy and Becca and then made her way out the room.

* * *

"You ok?"

Becca looked over at Randy and then answered. "Yeah, I'm good; considering the situation."

He squeezed her hand gently. "You're going to think I'm very annoying for the next few weeks."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm never leaving your side. "He smiled

Becca couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Taby got out of the truck and looked at the big, beautiful white house that was in front of her.

"This is incredible."

"Wait till you see the inside." John said

John opened the doors and the two of them walked inside. "Wow. This is...beautiful." Taby said as she looked on in awe.

"I know."

"This must have cost a fortune."

"Don't ask."

"How much?" She questioned

"Don't worry about it."

"John, how much was it?"

"It wasn't that expensive."

"Come on John tell me."

"About fifteen million dollars."

"Fifteen million dollars?! John are you insane?!"

"Well..."

"Forget it. I don't want it. It's too expensive."

"Wait, what?"

"We don't need a house this expensive."

"Taby, relax. It's fine, ok?"

"But John, I don't want you spending that much money on a house for us."

"It's no big deal." He said

"How can you say that?"

"You love this house right?"

"Yes."

"Well then that's it. This house is ours." He smiled

* * *

The next day was a long one for John. He had to drive to Massachusetts and get all of his things and bring it to the new house. John rented the biggest Uhaul he could find so he was able to bring all his things at once. There were few small things left behind but John could get those things later.

* * *

Meanwhile Taby was at the house fixing things up. She started decorating and putting things into place. The house was huge so Taby and John still had to do some furniture shopping.

She made her way to the master bedroom when a sharp, intense pain hit her causing her head to throb. She placed both of her hands on her head and pressed down. "Ah, what the...?" She said as the pain got worse. Suddenly weird images started coming to her mind.

"_You are still an asshole."_

_"Taby, I didn't even know she was here. You know I would never hurt you."_

_"I'm done with this bullshit." _

After that bizarre experience Taby stood up straight up and just stood their confused as ever. What the hell was that, she thought. Taby brushed it off. Yes it was weird, but it was probably nothing. Well, she hoped it was nothing.

John then walked through the doors carrying a bunch of boxes. "Ok, I think that's most of it." He said as he placed the boxes down on the floor. When he looked up he noticed the weird look Taby had on her face.

"You ok."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should lie dow..."

"I'm fine John. Here let me help." Taby went to grab one of the boxes but John stopped her.

"Oh no. You are not lifting a finger."

"Why not?"

"Because you're pregnant. I don't want you doing any heavy lifting. It could hurt you or the baby.'

She had to laugh. "John, relax. I think I'll be fine."

"No, you relax. I'll finish unpacking while you watch tv or something."

"Cable's not hooked up yet, genius."

"Oh right. Well, uh, read a magazine or something." He threw her an issue of WWE Magazine that was in one of the boxes.

"You buy WWE Magazine?" She asked as she skimmed through the pages.

"Ah, no. Every superstar gets an issue every month. Now you go sit on the couch in the living room while I finish unpacking."

"Fine." She pouted. She went over to the couch and plopped down on it. She started going through the magazine but then stopped and put it down.

She thought about what had happened before John came. Maybe she should have told him what happened. Maybe he knew what it was about. Oh well, it was over and done with. It wasn't like it was going to happen again.

** A/N: so what did you think? review plzz :)**


	8. Pieces of Me

**A/N: OMG has it really been five months since i last updated? wow i suck! and i am sooo sorryyy! ive been very busy not to mention i have a very bad case of writer's block -_- and i haven't watch wrestling in months. i did here a rumor about John turning heel and if he does i may start watching wrestling again! so anyway this chapter is super short and i apologize. but i promise as soon as im cured from this writer's block ill be updating more often :)**

The next day Randy was back at the hospital with Becca. He wasn't allowed to spend the night but he was always there first thing in the morning. Sometimes he'd arrive and Becca would still be sleeping, like today.

He watched her as she slept peacefully. God, she looked beautiful. Despite all the bumps and bruises she had, and the marks she had on her arms caused by all the needles, Randy still thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

She began to stir and her eyes started squinting and Randy realized that the sun was bothering her. He went over to the window and closed the blinds. Afterwards he went back over to the chair and sat down. An hour later Becca opened her eyes and was greeted by a smiling Randy.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Randy, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to wake up."

"You don't have to come so early in the morning."

"I want to. You're beautiful when your asleep."

She blushed. She sat up and placed the hair that was in her face behind her ears as she sat up. A Nurse then came in with a tray of food.

"Good morning, sweetheart; here's breakfast. Enjoy!"

"Thanks." Becca smiled.

She removed the cover that was on the tray and her was face filled with disgust." "Oh God, this stuff smells."

"I think they cut up dead people, cook them and then serve it to you guys." Randy joked

"Ha ha you are so funny." She replied sarcastically

He laughed. "What? That's what it smells like. What is that stuff anyway?"

"I don't even know." She said as she moved the fork around the plate. "When the guy came in here last night to ask what I wanted I said French toast, eggs and bacon. But this looks like...oh hell I don't even know what this is."

Randy laughed again. "You are so picky. Tell you what there's a breakfast joint like ten minutes from here, I'll go get you're french toast, bacon and eggs. Ok?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled as he headed out the door

* * *

"I am so exhausted." Taby yawned

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" John suggested

"I can't."

"Want some breakfast?" John asked as he waved a box of Cocoa Puffs in front of her face.

She raised her eyebrow. "Cocoa Puffs John? What are you five?" She chuckled lightly.

"It's the only thing we got in the house. We gotta go shopping later."

"Pass me the milk." She said.

As she poured herself a bowl of milk and cereal John spoke up and asked her something.

"So how are you?" He asked with concern in her voice.

She looked at him weirdly. "I'm fine."

"No, I mean with the losing your memory thing."

She looked down at the table. "Oh that. Ok I guess. I mean it sucks not knowing anything about your life, you know. It's like I'm this whole different person that I don't know. I just wish I had some of my memories back."

"Well have you had any flashbacks at all?"

She thought back to yesterday and that crazy flashback she had but decided not to mention anything.

"Nope, nothing."

"I'm sure as time goes by you're memory will come back. It's just gonna take some time."

She sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

"This is amazing." Becca said as she took another bite out of the french toast."

"Glad you like it."

"How do you know about that place anyway?"

"John and I have breakfast there all the time when we're in town."

"How is John?"

"He's good. He bought a house for him and Taby."

"That's great. How is she?"

"She's good I guess. Still doesn't remember a thing."

"Oh, poor Taby. Imagine going through something like that. Must be so hard."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So I was thinking after your done with rehab and everything we could go down to St. Louis, visit my family and stuff."

"Uh yeah. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

She looked at him. "Um you know why not."

"Um no, I really don't."

"Hello? After all that crap with me and Nathan and..."

"Stop right there, ok?"

"None of that matters anymore ok? Besides Nathan won't be there and the rest of my family doesn't know about all that stuff."

She hesitated. "I still don't know Randy. "

"Aw come on, please." He begged. "I don't want you being alone. I mean with Taby gone and me going back on the road soon there's gonna be no one here to keep an eye on you. If your in St. Louis with my family I'll feel a lot better because I'll know your safe."

She leaned in to kiss him. "Ok." She replied after she pulled back.

He smirked. "Ok?"

"Ok." She smiled

**A/N: so what did you think? i know it was short and drama free. but there's gonna be more in store later. review plz :)**


	9. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: hello everyone :) here is the latest chapter of Guilty Pleasures. i hope you enjoy :)**

_"What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_"Stopping you from leaving."_

_"John I really don't have time for this. My plane leaves in an hour."_

_"You're not going anywhere." He said getting up from the bed._

_"I have to leave anyway so it might as well be now."_

_"Taby are you really going to leave because of what happened last night?"_

_"Of course not. I'm leaving because I want to."_

_"Because you want to?" John asked taken aback._

_"Exactly. Now if you don't mind I have to finish getting ready."_

_"Taby, please don't leave because of something minor like what happened last night."_

Taby sat up instantly. What the hell was that? She had become exhausted after unpacking and decided to take a nap on the couch; bad idea. After falling asleep Taby had that weird ass dream.

"Oh God. What is wrong with me?" She asked herself.

She felt so confused. This was the second time she had a bizarre vision to what seemed like her past, and it worried her. It seemed like John and her weren't as happy as she thought.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her faced with some cold water. After drying her face with the towel, she looked up at the mirror and stared back at her reflection. Did she really want to know about her past?

"I'm back!" John shouted from the living room. He had gone out to pick up some Chinese food.

She shook those thoughts away from her head and made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Randy opened the door to Becca's hospital room and he found her looking sad and depressed

"What's wrong?" He asked concern filling his voice

"I start rehab tomorrow."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Um nooo! Randy I don't want be in there all by myself." She said sadly.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll come visit you everyday, I promise." He smiled

"I can only have visitors Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Screw that. I'm a rule breaker. You're gonna be seeing this face everyday." He smirked.

* * *

"Tabs you ok?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cuz you barely ate anything and you seem kind of out of it."

"Do I?" She faked a laugh. "I'm just tired that's all."

"You're lying."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Now tell me what's bothering you."

"This."

He looked confused. "What?"

"This. Us. John I don't even know you and here I am moving in with you."

"But you do know me."

"Do I? John the only things I know about you are the things you've told me."

"Ok? So what are you trying to say?"

"John were we a happy couple?"

"Of course we were."

"Really? So we had no drama in our relationship whatsoever?"

"Taby, where is this coming from?"

"You didn't answer my question."

John looked at her deeply. He didn't want to lie but the truth wasn't going to help either. "Taby I..." He then fell silent.

"I should leave." She said as she got up from the kitchen table.

John quickly got up as well. "No don't. I don't want you to leave."

She sighed. "I lied to you."

"About what?"

"When you asked me if I had any flashbacks from my past I said no. I lied. I had a couple, and they weren't very good ones."

"What did you see?" He asked curiously.

"Us. We were fighting."

"Ok, but couples fight all the time. It's normal."

"No, this was intense. And you just said we were a happy couple."

"We were Taby. Yes, we did have some drama, but that's in the past now."

"What sort of drama?"

John sighed once again. He really didn't want to tell Taby anything.

"Tell me." She replied

"Rachael. It was this chick Rachael. She started causing problems between us."

"What kind of problems?"

"You uh, you thought I cheated on you." He admitted honestly.

"And did you?"

"I ah, I kissed her." He replied truthfully.

"I see."

"Oh God, Taby please don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm not mad."

He raised his eyebrown in confusion. "You're not?"

"No John. How can I be mad when I don't even remember that happening?"

"Well now you know so shouldn't you be mad?"

"Well I guess I should be but I'm not."

"So...are you gonna stay?"

"No."

"Why not? Please don't leave. We could make this work. I love you."

"But I don't love you." She replied.

**A/N: so what did you think? review plz :)**

**p.s ****i am currently writing the next chapter so expect that to be posted around next week. **


	10. Please Don't Go Girl

**A/N; hello everyone. hope you all had a great Thanksgiving :) and OMG today's my 21st Birthday! wooo Happy 21st Birthday to me! :) haha wow im old lol. anyway this chapter is short but i needed it to end like this. and with that said i hope you enjoy! :)**

John was taken aback by what Taby said. It felt like his heart just got torn to pieces. He didn't have a response to what she just said.

Somehow he found a voice and responded. "What?" His voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry John. But I don't love you. I mean I might have in the past. But now I don't. How could I love someone I don't even know?" She answered as she choked back tears.

"But we could make this work." He said, trying to convince her to stay.

"No we can't John."

"This really sucks." He admitted honestly.

She went up to him. "I'm really sorry." After a moment of silence she randomly said. "I should go pack my bags."

"At least let me drive you back to New York." He offered

She looked back at him. "Thanks."

* * *

After that John just stood there dumbfounded. That was the last thing he was expecting. He was hoping to get a fresh start with Taby after her accident, not have things end with her.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? He sat back down at the kitchen table and started to think. Nothing seemed to be falling into place with him. After about a half hour Taby walked in the room with her bags.

"John."

He looked at her. "Hmm?"

"I'm ready to go." She said.

John shot up instantly and walked over to her. "Taby, please don't go." He begged.

"John, don't."

"I love you." He said, his eyes glossy from the tears.

She pushed away from him. "Stop ok! Just stop! You're making this very hard for me."

Without hesitating, he went towards her, cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips against hers passionately. Taby pulled away instantly.

"No, I can't."

"Admit it; you want this as much as I do." He cupped her face with his hands once more and this time pressed a soft kiss upon her lips. Taby gave in and kissed him back. She placed her arms around his neck, her hand against the back of his neck, pulling him closer. John had one arm at the small of her back and the other one tangled in her hair, pullling her closer.

Taby felt chills up and down her spine. The kiss was electric. All of a sudden all the doubts she had in her mind disappeared and she felt like she belonged here.

John then picked her up off the floor, their lips still attached; and they made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Taby rolled over to find a sleeping John. She had sex with him and the two had fell asleep right after. She pulled the blanket towards her to cover her body and she looked at him. She thought sleeping with him would feel like a mistake, but it didn't. Tears started to fall. She felt bad about leaving him. It felt like she was leaving the love of her life. But that was ridiculous, right?

She quietly got up and quickly put her clothes on. She then made her way out of the room. She called a cab and then waited outside for it.

When it arrived, she made her way into the car and was on her way to New York.

* * *

John turned to his side and put his arms out. When he didn't feel no one next to him he opened his eyes and sat up.

He threw his boxers on and walked downstairs. He looked in the living room, the kitchen, everywhere. She was nowhere in sight. She was gone. Taby was gone.

**A/N: so what did you think? i know it was short and there was no Becca and Randy. but don't worry there's more in store. wanna know what to get me for my birthday? reviews lol :) **


	11. Baby

**A/N: FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK! The Rock was my first WWE love. he was the reason i became a fan. so seeing him back is very exciting for not just me but i think pretty much every WWE fan. i mean, who doesn't love The Rock. the dude is awesomeee :D anddd OMG JOHN CENA RAPPED! I REPEAT JOHN CENA RAPPED! HE RAPPED! HE ACTUALLY RAPPED! :D can you tell im excited? lmao :D from The Rock's return to John rapping to Triple H and Undertaker returning RAW has been amazinggg so far and i loveee itt! :D ive always wanted Cena to go back to that rapper gimmick of his and i hope he does soon :) im loving this whole Cena/Rock thing. id love to see them in the ring together. let's hope we'll get to see John Cena vs. The Rock soon :) **

"Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm good. But thank you Randy." She smiled

He smiled back. "No problem."

Randy picked up Taby from the airport and drove her back to her apartment since she didn't know where it was.

"So does anything seem familiar to you?" He asked

She began walking around the place and then sighed "Nope."

"Give it time. I'm sure with you being in a familiar place you're bound to remember something."

"I sure hope so. So how's Becca?"

"She's doing good. She actually started rehab today."

"Rehab?"

"Yeah it's hospital policy I guess."

"Oh. Well how long does she have to be there?"

"About six to eight weeks; maybe less."

"Maybe you can take me to see her sometime."

"Yeah, yeah sure no problem. She's allowed visitors Tuesdays and Thursdays. So just let me know what day is good for you."

"I will."

"Sooo…does John know you left?"

"He should by now."

"I know it's not my place to say anything but you really should give him a chance."

"I don't know him! Hell, I don't even know who I am right now! This really sucks."

"I know it does, but you gotta stay strong Tabs."

"And the fact that I'm pregnant doesn't help!"

"Oh yeah John told me about that. Congratulations!"

Before the conversation could continue, there was a rough knock at the door and Randy walked over and opened it.

"I need to talk to you." John said as he stormed inside

"John?" Randy and Taby both said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Taby asked surprised that he was there

"And how did you get here so quick?" Randy questioned

"I borrowed Vince's private jet."

"I need to talk to you now!" John continued

"Ever heard of a phone?" Taby asked him as she folded her arms

"If I called would you have picked up?"

She stayed quiet.

"I didn't think so."

"Um yeah I think I should go now. I'll see you two later." Randy said and then quickly left.

After Randy left, Taby spoke.

"Ok fine. So what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"A lot of things but firstly about that baby you're carrying."

"What about it?"

"It's still mine and I wanna be a part of this pregnancy whether you like it or not."

"John I…"

"I'm serious. And I don't care what you have to say. I wanna be there for everything. I wanna be by your side"

She raised her eyebrow "Everything?"

"Yes, everything?"

"So you wanna be my side during the mood swings, the cravings, and all that fun stuff?" She asked curiously

"Yeah I do."

"I don't even know what to say right now."

"Say yes. Look I know you don't like me right now…"

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just I don't know you."

"Well here's a reason to get to know me."

"John I…"

"Please say yes. Look, you may not want me to be a part of your life but I will be a part of my child's life."

Taby hesitated for a while as she looked at John. "Ok"

"Really?" He asked

"Yes. But this just for the baby's sake. There is nothing between us. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah no problem." He smirked

"What's that smirk about?"

He smirked again. "Oh no reason."

"John!"

John walked up to Taby and cupped her face with his hands, catching her off guard.

"Let's just say you fell in love with me before. And I could make you fall again. But don't worry baby, I'll always be here to catch you." He smirked once more before he placed a passionate kiss upon her lips.

He pulled back and looked at her with that amazing smile of his with those cute dimples and Taby looked up at him and thought "_Yeah this was definitely going to be hard"_

**A/N: so what did you think? review please :)**


	12. Pregnancy for Dummies

**A/N: hiii :) so this is the first time in a long time where ive updated so soon between chapters. oh and for some odd reason i always seem to write around 2 in the morning lol that's when all my ideas come in :p anyway i hope you enjoy :)**

**p.s thank you to everyone who reviewed so far :D**

"It's nice out today, isn't it?" Becca said as she looked around.

It was the end of February but the weather wasn't so bad. Her and Randy decided to sit outside on one of the benches in the garden area. She was in rehab for about two weeks and she hated it. The only thing she looked forward to was seeing Randy every Tuesday and Thursday. Today was Thursday and Randy stopped by like he usually did.

"Yeah it is. But are you sure you it's not too cold for you?"

"Oh no, not at all. It feels like fall weather and that's my favorite time of year."

He smiled at her. "So I know I ask you this every time I come visit you but, how are you doing?"

"Fine. It's not like I'm going through withdrawals or anything. I mean compared to some of the other people here I'm stable."

"That's great."

"And I have a surprise for you?" She grinned

"What? What is it?" He asked anxiously

"Well, I had my two week evaluation today and the doctor said I can be released in two weeks!" She said excitingly

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

She nodded as she continued to grin.

"Come here."

They both got up from the bench and Randy took Becca in her arms and hugged her tight. Becca pulled back. With her arms still around Randy, she looked up at him "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." She smiled

* * *

"I'll take that." John said as he grabbed the coffee cup out of Taby's hands.

"Hey! Get your own." She complained.

"Mmm, taste good." He replied after he took a sip

"What was that for?"

"Caffeine is bad for the baby."

"What are you talking about?" She asked folding her arms

"Here it's in this book." He said as he handed her the book that was in his hands.

She looked at it and read the name. _"Dad's Guide to Pregnancy for Dummies?" _She said as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Don't laugh. I wanted to do my research."

"I'm not laughing." She said smirking, as she continued to try and hold back her laughter.

"Unlike some people," He said giving her a stern look, "I'm actually taking this pregnancy thing serious."

"_Dad's Guide to Pregnancy for Dummies_? Oh yeah, that's real serious John."

"It has some great information in there. Tells you everything you need to know."

"I really wish _you _could carry this thing." She said referring to the unborn child inside of her

"Thing? It is not a thing Taby. It is a human being."

"Whoa, someone's a little sensitive." She teased.

"Haha, you're so funny." He replied sarcastically.

"So does this book tell you when I start to show?"

"Well it depends; usually women start showing in four months. But sometimes shorter women tend to show sooner. And since you're about as short as a smurf you'll probably start showing soon."

"Great. I'm gonna get fat and ugly soon." She frowned

"No you're not."

"So when do we find out what the gender of the baby is?"

"Well with today's technology as early as 12 or 13 weeks."

She smiled. "I hope we have a boy."

"We're having a girl." He replied disagreeing with her.

"Um no John. We are having a boy." She said arguing with him; getting into his face.

"Um no Taby. We are having a girl." He said getting closer.

"We are having a boy and we are going to name him Justin."

"Not likely. It will be a girl and we will name her Elena."

"Well I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see next month."

"I guess so." He responded. "So why do you want a boy?" He asked curiously.

"Because boys are much easier than girls. And if we have a daughter and she's anything like I was I'd probably go crazy."

"You're right; the last thing we need in this world is another Taby." He joked

"You are not funny." She scoffed.

"Yes I am. What's going to happen is where going to have a girl. And she's going to be beautiful."

"How do you know that?"

"Helloo? Have you seen her parents? They are the two greatest looking people on the planet. So obviously the kid is gonna be good looking."

Taby had to laugh. "You're an idiot."

"Truth is her mother is the most gorgeous woman in this world and she's going to look just like her." John said his voice getting softer.

Taby looked at him not knowing what to say. She never expected John to be like this. He was sweet, funny, hot, charming; did she mention he was hot? Boy was he hot. She had been living with him for the past two weeks and she actually enjoyed his company.

"What?" He asked her.

She was staring at him and John broke her concentration. "It's nothing." She replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

He smirked. "Whatever you say."

**A/N: okk soo ive been doing my research and i found out that people usually aren't allowed visitors in rehab. oops. i should've done my research before i started writing. but no one minds that little mistake right? you guys don't mind Randy visiting Becca do you? besides this is all fiction anyway haha. i also wanted to get Becca out of rehab asap so there could be more of her and Randy in the chapters. also more of Randy, Becca, John and Taby moments. cuz we haven't seen those for all together in a while.**

**ohhh and another thing, im doing a lot of research on this whole pregnancy thing. i wanna make sure i make Taby's pregnancy as realistic so i wanted to make sure all the information was correct. and any information you see in this chapter is from google lol. btw if anyone has been pregnant or knows anything about it let me know plz. i wanna make sure i get this storyline and it's information right.**

**just to clear things up Taby is two months pregnant. so next month she and John will find out the gender of their baby. **

**and here's a question for you guys. so you've seen in the chapter Taby wants a boy and John wants a girl. personally i wanna have a boy lol. but im gonna let you guys decide the gender of the baby. so whichever gets the most votes will be the gender of the baby...unless i add more drama and taby loses the baby dun dun dun! what do guys think about that? send me your feedback and let me know what you guys think :)**

**btw do any of you guys have that new John Cena Experience DVD? how is it? im planning on getting it and i wanted to know what kind of stuff is on the dvd. so let me know plzz :)**


	13. Cravings

**A/N: hello :) it's been a while hasn't it? the last time i updated was in February. smh im terrible -_- i apologize! i hope you guys still read my stories though lol :D sooo i haven't been paying much attention to wrestling these days. i absolutely despise John's feud with R-Truth? smh R-Truth out of all people? i can't stand the dude. if i was in charge id put John and Randy together and make them tag team champs. And Christian should be champion. poor Christian. Don't get me wrong i adore Randy Orton and i don't mind him as champion i just think Christian deserved the belt for more than two days. **

**ohhh and i can't wait to see John Cena vs The Rock at WM! it's gonna be epic!**

**p.s DONNIE WAHLBERG TWEETED/FOLLOWED ME! if you know about my obsession with New Kids on the Block then you know this is like the greatest thing that has ever happened to me! especially since he's my favorite New Kid! :D **

**lol i hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

"You ok?"

Becca looked over at Randy. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cuz you haven't said a word the whole ride."

Becca was finally out of rehab and she and Randy were on their way to St. Louis.

"I guess I'm just nervous about seeing your family, that's all."

"You shouldn't be. My parents love you and they don't know anything. And _you know who_ won't be there." He said referring to his ass of a brother, Nathan.

"I know. I kind of feel like I'm lying to them."

"Well you aren't."

She sighed.

He squeezed her hand. "Everything's gonna be ok." He smiled, trying to reassure her

* * *

"What are you doing?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Baking cupcakes." Taby responded after she closed the oven door.

"Again? Tab's that's like the forth time this week you've baked cupcakes. Don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"No! And what do you have against cupcakes?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying, that's all you've been eating this week."

"Sooo?"

He sighed as he raised his hands up in defeat. "I'm not gonna argue with you."

"Good, because you'd lose." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

John then went over to the fridge and grabbed himself a can of Pepsi.

"Oh can you do me a favor please?" Taby asked, her voice was soft

"What is it?"

"Can you stop by the store and get me some peanut butter?" She smiled sweetly

"I just bought some…like yesterday."

"Yeah, it's finished." She said innocently

"What the hell Taby?"

"Pleaseee?" She asked sweetly

He knew what she needed the peanut butter for. She was gonna use it as a frosting for her cupcakes. That was Taby's craving of the week; cupcakes with peanut butter.

"Fine." He said

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh and can you buy me a watermelon?"

John had to laugh. "You want a whole watermelon? For yourself?"

"Yup. Oh and I need potato chips. The one with the ridges."

"Anything else?" John questioned.

"Twizzlers and pickles. But the little pickles, not the big ones. The big ones taste weird."

"Anything else?" He asked once again.

She smiled. "Nope, that's it."

"I'll pick everything up this afternoon." He replied

"Oh God." Taby said as she covered her hand with her mouth and headed for the bathroom.

Morning sickness. This was probably the worst part of the pregnancy. She didn't understand why it was called morning sickness though, since you got it at anytime of the day.

This was the first time she threw up today but a couple days ago it was a nightmare. She spent like the whole day near the toilet.

John went to the bathroom to see if she was alright. He held her hair out of the way as he rubbed her back gently.

"I hate this part." She said

John felt sorry for her. "I know. It sucks."

After she finished, she went over to the sink to brush her teeth. She didn't want the taste of vomit to be left in her mouth.

Aftewards John spoke. "You ok?"

She nodded.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"You should rest for a while." He said

"No, no. I'm fine John."

"Just stay in bed until I get back from the store."

"What about my cupcakes?" She replied softly as she rested her head on the pillow.

John chuckled. "Your cupcakes are safe."

* * *

John got back from the store in the nick of time. He shut the oven off and took the cupcakes out and put them down on the counter.

He went to the bedroom to check on Taby and when he arrived he saw that she had fallen asleep.

John smiled to himself. She was beautiful. He could stare at her forever.

He had to admit though, she was annoying. Taby could be a pain in the ass sometime. But she was his pain in the ass and he wouldn't trade her for the world.

John shut the door quietly behind him and then made his way to the living room. He grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and then sat down on the couch.

* * *

_"Taby I wanna show you something."_

_"What is it?" She asked._

_John removed the dog tags from around his neck and handed it to Taby._

_"You wanna show me your dog tags?" She asked with her eyebrow raised._

_"No. Read it."_

_Taby began to read what it said on the dog tags. "Ok I see your dad's name; your mom's name; your brothers…"Taby then stopped and looked up at him._

_"You put my name on your dog tags." She smiled. "I thought you only put people you love __the most on here."_

_"Exactly; that's why your names on it."_

_"You love me?" She asked as if she didn't already know._

_"Yes. Didn't we establish that already?" He asked as he laughed a little at her._

"_Oh right, yeah we did." She giggled and then pressed her lips softly against his. John intensified the kiss as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist._

Taby woke up from her dream. What the hell? It happened again. She remembered something from what she thought was her past. At least this time it was a happy memory.

She got out of bed and headed downstairs. When she entered the living room, she saw John sitting down on the couch watching TV. He turned around when he heard her.

"Hey, sleep well?"

"Not really." She replied. She began walking over to him and he stood up when he noticed the look on her face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You have my name on your dog tags." She said simply

"How did you…? How did you know that? I've only shown you my dog tags once and that was before your accident. How could you possibly remember that?" John was shocked. Taby remembered something from her past…again. At least this time it was a good memory.

"I had this dream." She replied. "It felt so real."

"Did you remember anything else?"

"No." She said

After a short moment of silence, she spoke. "You loved me."

John was caught off guard. "What?"

"You said you only put the names of people that you love on there."

"Yeah, yeah, I did say that. You remembered that too?"

"Mhmm."

"Love." John said quietly

"What?"

"You said I _loved _you."

"Yeah? And?"

"_Loved_ is past tense. I still _love _you." He responded

**A/N: so what did you think? review plzz :)**

**btw my information was wrong. Taby won't find out the sex of her baby until her 15th-20th week. so right now she's almost three months pregnant so she'll find out in about a month or so. so keep voting. do you want Taby and John to have a boy or a girl? **

**ohh and i promise i won't take six months to update again lol**


	14. Deception

**A/N: hello :) look at that! ive updated before six months hehe ;) lol so who watched MITB? i freakin loved the Cena vs. Punk match. and even though im a die hard Cena girl i was actually kinda rooting for Punk lol. that man is amazing. it sucks that he left the WWE. he's a great talent and i adore him! The last few promos of CM Punk's was one of the best...ever! in my opinion. *sigh* im gonna miss that man lol**

**ohh and when RAW was in Boston two weeks ago and John's Boston accent came out. hehe he sounded so hot :D imma sucker for a guy with an accent. unfortunately he doesn't talk like that anymore. he needs to move back to Boston and get his accent back lol :D**

**OMG! Donnie *freakin* Wahlberg *TWUGGED* me! AHHHH! :D :D :D ok so for those of you unfamiliar with what a TWUG is, it's a Twitter version of a HUG. and i finally got my first TWUG! :D fellow BH's (especally Donnie girls) will understand how i feel lol :D **

**p.s RKOFantasy you're a NKOTB fan? ahh hiiiii :D lol i love meeting new BH's :) **

"I'm home!" Randy shouted from the living room. He and Becca had arrived to his house in St. Louis. Randy dropped their bags on the floor.

Randy's mother came out of the kitchen and greeted them with a welcoming smile and hug.

"Randy, sweetie; welcome home!" She said as she hugged him tightly

She then turned her attention to Becca. "My goodness, you look even more beautiful then before."

Becca blushed. "Thank you." She smiled timidly. "And thanks for letting me stay here."

"Sweetie you are welcome here anytime."

"So where's dad?" Randy asked.

"He just went to pick a few things up for dinner. He'll be back soon."

"Where's Becky?" Randy asked

"Oh, she went on a road trip with a few of her friends."

"You and dad actually let her do that?" Randy questioned

"Hey, we aren't that strict." His mother responded

"Are you kidding me? Ma, in high school I had a 9:00 curfew."

"Oh quit exaggerating! Why don't you go show Becca her room and let her get settled in."

After Elaine left, Becca turned towards Randy.

"I thought your parents were divorced?"

"They were. But they got back together for us kids apparently."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it is." He picked their bags up from the floor and then he and Becca made their way upstairs.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Taby yelled in anger. She was attempting to button up one of her jeans and they weren't budging. She was three months pregnant and there was already a slight bump.

"What's wrong?" John rushed into the bedroom

"This." She pointed to her stomach. "This is what's fucking wrong!"

"Umm I still don't see what's wrong Tabs."

"Are you blind? Look how fat I've gotten." She complained as she looked into the mirror staring at her stomach.

"You're imagining things. You're not fat."

"Don't lie to me John!"

"I'm not!"

She sighed sadly. "I look ugly, don't I?"

"What? Of course not! Taby you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

She was almost in tears.

John noticed the expression on her face. "What? What is it?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"You say the sweetest things" She sobbed

John smiled. "Then why are crying?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

He laughed. You're so cute."

She couldn't take it anymore. John was being a complete sweetheart. He was being so supportive during this whole pregnancy and she didn't deserve it. Taby felt horrible. John was being so nice and here she was acting like a total bitch. John loved her, but she didn't deserve it.

"You're incredible, you know that?" She responded sincerely, as she looked up at him with glossy eyes.

John felt like a such an ass. Taby was the most amazing girl in the world and here he was lying to her. Their entire relationship (if that's what you'd call it) was based on a lie. John told Taby told they were married and that couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Taby I'm sorry."

She was taken aback. "For what?"

"Everything. I lied to you."

"John, what are you talking?" She had worry written all over her face.

"Remember that day in the hospital, when I told you…I told you…" He couldn't find the words to speak.

"When you told me what?" She probed

He hesitated for sometime before he finally managed to speak. "When…I…told you…we were…we were…ah we were married?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied."

She laughed nervously. "What…what are you talking about?"

"I lied. We're not married." He admitted honestly.

"You lied to me."

"Taby…I…."

She cut him off. "You lied to me! You fucking lied to me!" Now she was yelling

"Taby I am so sorry. I just did what I thought was best for you."

"So lying to me was what's best for me?" She asked with her eyebrow raised

"No, I just…I" John didn't know what to say

"I can't believe you would do that to me. Do you even love me or was that a lie as well?" She questioned; tears filling her eyes

"No, that was the truth. Taby I love you, ok? I'm in love with you."

"You lied to me." She sobbed.

She was sad, upset, miserable and disappointed and the fact that she was pregnant and moody didn't help the situation much.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She pushed him aside and exited the bedroom.

Taby sat down on the couch and continued to cry. She was pissed at John. But she figured this pregnancy caused her to be more upset then she really was. I mean, don't get her wrong she hated him for what he did but she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. After all, they were having a baby together. And the truth was, she was starting to fall for John.

* * *

"Wait? What do you mean you're going to Maine for a few months?" Randy asked

"You're mother and I decided to take a vacation. With you kids gone most of the time it's just me and your mother here and this house is far too big for just the two of us." Bob said

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow actually."

"Way to tell me sooner." Randy spoke

"Look on the bright side, you can have the house all to yourself now." His mother said

Randy grinned. "Party!"

"Now if you'll excuse us your mother and I are going to go finish packing." They got up from the dinner table and headed upstairs.

Randy turned to Becca. "Guess it's just you and me now."

"I guess so." She sighed. She was nervous. Boy was she nervous. Being in a house alone with Randy something was bound to happen. She just knew it.

He noticed the look on her face. "You ok?"

She smiled. "I'm fine." She lied. "I'm kind of tired, I think I'm just gonna head to bed.

"Ok then, goodnight"

* * *

John finally did it. He told Taby the truth. And her reaction was everything he'd expect. John had it coming though. He never should have lied in the first place. It was his fault they got into this mess to begin with.

He sighed loudly. Taby hated him and he couldn't blame her. He lied to her and he hurt her and she didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of it.

He figured Taby was probably in the middle of packing her bags and was getting ready to leave and go back to her apartment in New York.

**A/N: so what did you think? i actually wrote two versions of this chapter but i decided to go with this one. and ohh yeah i had to get Randy's parents out of the house so Becca and Randy could be alone hehe ;) so i decided to just send them to Maine lol. **

**as for Taby and John they just can't seem to catch a break huh? :p in the first version i wrote of this chapter John and Taby were much happier but everyone knows i love drama mwuahahaha XD**

**lol please please please review :) the more reviews, the sooner ill update :D**

**p.s you guys should check out my latest story Love and Heartache :)**


	15. Betrayal

**A/N: hellooo :) okk so fanfiction was being a pain in the ass! for some reason it wouldn't let me upload this chapter :/ but it finally worked yay! lol**

**okkk so the beginning of RAW (10/10/11) was freakin awesome! one of the best starts to Raw in a long time in my opinion**

**sooo i bought Randy's DVD and OMGGG i loveeee it! ive always loved Randy but now i love and respect him even more now! i adore the relationship he has with Samantha and Alanna. aren't they just the cutest family? :)**

**BREAKING NEWS! RKOxLOVESxME has finally updated her story! the author of Just Friends  has finally posted the sequel More Than Friends. so be suree to check that out and review :)**

John sat up instantly. Whoa! That dream felt real. John had fallen asleep on the couch and now he wish he hadn't because he had the weirdest dream ever. He dreamt that he told Taby the truth and she didn't take it very well. And of course John couldn't blame her. He had been lying to her the whole time. John decided he needed to tell Taby the truth, before things got worse. He got up and headed to the bedroom. When he opened the door he noticed Taby standing in front of the mirror examining her belly.

"_Oh God. This is just like the dream." _He thought

"Um Tabs?" He said as he entered the room

She turned around with tears in her eyes.

John approached her with a concern look on his face. "What? What is it?"

"This." She pointed to her stomach. "Look how fat I've gotten!" She complained

"_Holy shit! This was actually like his dream!"_ John said in his head

"You're not fat!" He assured her.

"Don't lie to me John!"

"I'm not! I'm telling the truth. Taby you are the most beautiful girl in the world." He said sincerely

She looked up at him with glossy eyes. "Really?" She sniffed

He smiled at her. "Really."

"You say the sweetest things to me."

Taby couldn't take it anymore. Here she was being a complete bitch to John and yet he was being so sweet to her. For a while she had been itching to tell John how she really felt. She knew how he felt and that made her happy. John loved her and she loved him. The only difference was she kept her feelings to herself. But today that was going to change.

John was about to speak but Taby cut him off.

"John I love you!" She blurted out

John looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. He froze. He couldn't speak.

"I love you." She repeated. "I'm _in _love with you." She admitted honestly

John just stood there, staring at her. Holy shit! She finally said it, he thought.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" She questioned

This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for and all John could do was just stand there.

"Oh." He said simply.

She was taken aback by his response. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Oh?" She laughed nervously. "John I just said…"

"Taby we aren't married!" He said quickly

She looked at him confused. "Wait, what?"

"I lied to you."

John finally told Taby the truth and just like his dream he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"John, what are you talking about?"

"When I said we were married...it wasn't true...I lied."

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought it was the right thing to do."

She slapped him hard across the face.

John looked at her in disbelief. "Tab…"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Tab…"

"I hate you." She seethed bitterly

* * *

Randy woke up that morning to the sweet smell of French toast. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mmm, something smells good." He said

Becca turned around and smiled. "I made breakfast; French toast, eggs, and bacon."

"You didn't have to do that." He said.

"I wanted to."

They both sat down at the table. Randy took a bite of French toast.

"This is so good!" He said as he stuffed his face some more

Becca laughed. "Well thank you."

"Oh did I tell you…" Randy spoke with his mouth full.

"Chew your food!" Becca handed Randy a napkin

"Sorry." He said then swallowed.

"Now go on." She said

"I talked to Vince and he said if you want you can come on the road with me."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Why not?"

"I just wanna take it easy for a while."

"Are you sure? I feel bad leaving you here alone while I'm on the road"

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "When do you leave?"

"In three days."

"Oh…" She replied sadly

* * *

"Taby please don't say that. Please don't say you hate me!"

"But I do hate you!"

"You don't mean that."

"Fuck you John! This whole fucking time you've been lying to me!"

"I…I just….I don't know…I'm sorry."

"Fuck you and fuck your lame apology!" She replied angrily. "I'm out of here!"

Taby went over to the drawers and closet and started taking all her clothes out and throwing them on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing John? I'm leaving!"

John grabbed the clothes out of her hand and grabbed her wrists. "No! You're not going anywhere!"

"Screw you John!"

"Look Taby, you know I love you…"

She interrupted him. "What I thought I knew wasn't even the truth John." She sounded hurt.

"Tabatha please…!"

She held her hand out. "How could you do this to me?" Her eyes were glossy

Before John could say anything, Taby fell to her knees and cried out in pain.

"Ahh!"

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Don't touch me!"

"Maybe all this stress isn't good for the baby."

She scowled. "Stress? And who's fucking fault is that?"

"I don't know what to say to fix this."

"There isn't anything you can say! You're a fucking liar John and I hate you!"

"Fine then hate me. But you're not leaving from here." He pointed at her stomach. "That's my child you're carrying!"

She glared at him. But she knew he was right. She'd have to stay for the baby's sake.

"I can't believe this."

"Tabatha..."

She cut him off

"You know what? Do me a favor? Don't ever talk to me again!" She stormed out of the room.

This was a fucking nightmare. Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse…BAM!

**A/N: so what did you think? review pleaseee :)**


	16. Intermission

**A/N: hello everyone! wow it's been a while! i apologize for taking so long to update. please forgive meee :) so this whole storyline with Cena and Kane is pretty interesting. everyone's waiting to see if Cena's gonna *Embrace the Hate* personally, i think he should. ohh and i also adore the bromance between Zack and John :)**

**anywayyy here's the next chapter. enjoy!**

Three weeks had past and Taby still wasn't talking to John. Every time John would try to approach her, she'd walk off. He hated being ignored. John figured one more try wouldn't hurt so he headed over to the living room.

Taby was sitting on the couch watching TV and John walked over to her.

"Um Tabs." He said cautiously

She ignored him. She just kept her focus on the TV.

"Tabatha please talk to me!" He begged

"I'm sorry ok? I am really really really sorry! I shouldn't have lied to you."

She didn't say anything.

"Look I know you hate me, and you have every right to but please just say something."

She sighed. "I don't hate you John."

"Please forgive me!"

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"Taby please, I love…"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I uh…I don't know…I thought it was the right thing to do."

"You thought lying to me was the right thing to do?" She stared at him with a baffled look on her face.

"No, no…I mean I just…I don't know…I guess I panicked."

She got up from the couch. "You shouldn't have lied to me."

"I know, I know! And I'm so sorry!"

She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I need to clear my head." She responded.

She put her sneakers on, grabbed her cell phone, and then headed out the door.

After Taby shut the door, John sat back down on the couch and sighed.

* * *

Rachael watched from afar as Taby began walking down the street. She'd been watching her and John for a while and she was waiting for the right time to make her move.

John was hers! They belonged together! Taby was a problem and it was time to get rid of her.

She put the binoculars down, started the car and drove off slowly.

* * *

Randy was in the arena where that night's house show would be. He hadn't been home for a while and it sucked. But hey that's the price you gotta pay if you wanna have your dream job. He missed Becca a lot! They talked on the phone practically everyday but it still wasn't the same as seeing her in person. He spent every second worrying about her. She was all alone in that house and Randy just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. He just hoped he was worrying for nothing.

Randy also missed his best friend John. He took some time off to deal with personal things and Randy missed having him around.

He sat down on the bench as so many thoughts went through his mind. It was crazy how much he and John's life had changed since that WWE's Biggest Fan Contest.

Who would've thought that two simple girls from New York would have such a big impact on their lives?

* * *

Becca was in her room watching a movie. She had put in _A Walk To Remember _about a half hour ago but she could barely pay attention.

She missed Randy so much. He was supposed to get some time off in about a week and she couldn't wait to see him.

Soon the door bell rang.

What the hell? Who could possibly be at the door? Becca got up off the bed and made her way out the room.

She heard loud banging on the door as she made her way down the stairs. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She yelled.

She finally reached the door, unlocked it and opened it. When she saw who was standing there she wanted to grab the sharpest object she could find and stab the person with it.

"Samantha? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sam rushed inside the house.

Becca looked annoyed. "I never said you could come in…"

"Becca, are Taby and John here?"

"No, Sam why are you..?"

Sam cut her off. "Do you know where they are?" She spoke fast

"Yeah, they're in Massachusetts; where John lives."

Sam had a terrified look on her face.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?"

She began pacing back and forth with a worried and scared look on her face. "Oh no! This is bad! This is very bad!"

"Sam, can you please just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"It's Taby." Sam answered.

"Wh…What about Taby?"

* * *

Taby must've walked around the block three times and she decided it was now time to go home. She checked her phone as she headed to the house.

* * *

John looked through the curtains and saw Taby. She was about to cross the street to get to the house.

John opened the front door and went outside. He stood on the front porch while he waited for Taby.

* * *

Becca quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached John's name and then she pressed call.

"Come on! Come on! Pick up John! Pick up your damn phone!"

Becca was freaking out now after what Sam just told her.

No answer.

She called again.

"_Hey it's John, leave a message."_

"Damn it! Pick up your freakin phone John!"

* * *

Taby started to cross the street. Her mind was elsewhere as she crossed the road so she didn't notice the headlights that were coming towards her.

John saw the car heading straight towards her. "Taby watch out!"

Taby looked at John and then looked towards her left and before she knew it, she was in a pile of her own blood.

John rushed towards her.

"Oh God! Oh God! Taby! Oh my God!"

"Somebody call 911! Hurry! We need an ambulance now! Hurry!" John yelled in a panicked voice

Some passersby ran over to see what had happened and one of them quickly dialed 911 when they noticed an almost lifeless Taby.

John held Taby in his arms. There was blood everywhere.

"Taby can you hear me? Can you hear me?" He asked once more.

She stared at him. She was barely conscious and she couldn't breathe. She was struggling to catch her breath. It felt like someone was suffocating her.

"Jo…Joh…"

"Baby, I'm right here baby! I'm right here!"

She was trying so hard to keep her eyes open but she couldn't do it. She was fading fast.

"You gotta keep your eyes open baby! Keep your eyes open for me!"

She couldn't hold on any longer and within seconds, Taby laid unconscious in John's arms.

**A/N: soo what did you guys think? review plzzz :) **


	17. Surprise

**A/N: Happy Birthday John Cena! :) Can't believe he's 35! Wow, he's getting old haha jkjk :p**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

John thought he was going to pass out. He couldn't believe what was happening. This wasn't real! This wasn't real! He kept repeating that same line in his head as he watched on in horror.

"How long has she been pregnant?" The paramedic asked.

John could barely breathe, let alone speak. "Uh uh…um…uh…like four months." He was crying hysterically.

"Her blood pressure is dropping fast." The paramedic shouted to the other paramedics who were now rolling the stretcher out of the ambulance.

"Is she going to be ok?" John questioned nervously

"Is she going to be ok?"

It seemed like no one was paying attention to him.

He roughly grabbed a paramedic by his jacket and shouted at him. "Is she going to be ok? Tell me she's going to be ok!" He asked as trepidation filled his voice.

"Look sir, you need to calm down. We need to get your wife to a hospital right away"

They put Taby into the ambulance and John watched as they drove off. He then ran inside his house to grab his keys and phone.

* * *

Rachael watched from a distance as she smirked devilishly. She did it. She actually did it! She had been plotting this for a while and she finally went through with her plan. John was hers! And nothing and no one was going to get in the way of what she wanted.

She watched as the paramedics put Taby inside the ambulance.

"Please let this bitch die." She seethed hatefully.

* * *

When John looked at his phone, he noticed he that he had twenty three missed calls from Becca. He called her back.

"Becca!"

"John!"

They both answered the phone unison.

"Becca it's Taby!" John was trying to hold it together while he told Becca what had just happened

"I know! I know! I tried calling you!" She cried.

"What do you mean you know?" John asked as he rushed out the house and made his way to his truck.

"We need to talk in person. I'm taking the first flight out there."

"No, just tell me now! Becca do you know who did this to Taby?"

"Yes." She sniffed

"Who? Who was it?"

"John, it was Rachael."

* * *

After John got off the phone with Becca, he thought for a second. Rachael? One of the twins? What the fuck was she doing here and why did she want to hurt Taby?

John quickly shoved those thoughts aside. He'd deal with that stuff later. Right now he had to get to the hospital to make sure Taby was alright.

* * *

"Becca, you need to calm down! What happened?" Randy asked over the phone.

Becca had just called him and she sounded frantic. Randy could barely understand a word she was saying.

"Taby's been in an accident." She spoke through her sobs.

"What? Oh my God! Is she alright?"

"I..I don't know. I'm on my way to the airport to catch the next flight out to Mass."

"I'm taking the next flight out as well."

"Ok, call me when you get there."

"I will." Randy said

* * *

John entered the room Taby was in and when he saw the sight in front of him, he felt he was going to pass out.

It looked like a scene from one of those hospital shows. Taby was unconscious and hooked up to a bunch of machines.

A nurse approached him. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the room."

"Is she going to be okay?" John asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"We're going to try our best."

Before John could say anything else, he was rushed out of the room.

After the room door closed, John just stood there. Why was all this bad shit happening? Did he do something terrible in his previous life, and now he was paying for it?

John needed to sit and catch his breath. He headed to the waiting room. When he got there, he noticed a man and a little girl; who John assumed was the man's daughter.

"Daddy, look it's John Cena!" The little girl squealed excitedly.

"Hey, you're right." The man smiled. "Why don't you go over and say hi."

The little grabbed her notebook out of her purple bag and tiptoed across the room.

"Excuse me, Mr Cena…"

John looked up and smiled. "Hello."

"Um hi." She spoke softly. "Can I have your autograph?" She smiled timidly

"Of course." John flashed that million dollar smile as he autographed a piece of paper.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Emily.

He handed the notebook back to her. "Here ya go! It was nice meeting you Emily."

"Thank you!" She smiled happily

John chuckled. "You are very welcome." He said as he hugged the little girl.

John watched as the little girl ran across the room to show her dad the autograph. She was happy and that made John's day.

He was happy he put a smile on someone's face. That was actually the best part of this horrible day.

He looked at the little girl and thought about his and Taby's unborn child.

He was scared beyond words right now. He put his two hands together, looked up and started praying. He prayed for everything to be ok.

He just wanted Taby and their baby to be ok.

John put his head down for about ten seconds to try and catch his breathe. Soon he heard someone call his name.

"Mr Cena…"

He looked up at the nurse.

"Your wife is awake." She smiled

John looked up. "Wow that was fast…Thanks God." He smirked.

He felt relieved. He quickly followed the nurse to Taby's room and when he walked in, he rushed to Taby's side.

"I'm soo glad you're ok." He cried, hugging her tightly as Taby flinched from the pain.

John noticed this and pulled back a little "Sorry..."

Taby leaned in towards John hugging him as she sighed loudly. "I'm so sorry." She cried into his shoulder

He moved back and looked at her. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything. God I love you so much!" He cupped her face with his hands and he kissed her passionately.

Taby kissed him back for a moment and then she pulled back and whispered ."Our baby…"

As if the doctor knew what was on their mind, he walked in. "Ok Tabatha, we're gonna run some tests, to see how the baby is doing. We can't guarantee everything is going to be ok though. Are you ready?"

Taby looked at John, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's gonna be ok." He said.

The nurse that was in the room assisting the doctor lifted up Taby's hospital gown so her stomach could be exposed and the doctor began to rub the gel over her belly.

He began rubbing the wand over Taby's stomach and stared at the monitor

"Ok here we go…" The doctor spoke

John and Taby were both terrified. They had no idea what to expect.

The doctor looked at the monitor and then at the nurse with a knowing look and the nurse smiled.

"Your babies seem to be doing just fine." The doctor smiled.

"See that?" He pointed to the monitor screen. "There are your babies heartbeats."

Taby began sobbing as she and John looked at each other smiling happily and then they quickly turned their heads back to the doctor when they suddenly realized what he had said.

"You said BABIES?" Taby asked shockingly

John froze. "BABIES? You mean plural? As in more than one?"

The doctor smirked. "That's right!"

"TWINS?" John couldn't believe it. He was shocked out of his mind.

Taby smiled excitingly at John. "We're having twins!" She squealed

John looked at her and laughed nervously and within seconds fainted to the floor.

**A/N: hehe so did you guys like it? please review! :)**


	18. Sleepover at Cena's

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure we all have heard the big news: John filed for divorce. I never liked Liz but I feel so bad for John :( According to sources, they'd been having marriage problems for a while now. I will love and support John no matter what and I just hope he gets through this tough time.**

"Oh my God, John!" Taby shouted worriedly.

"No worries, this kinda stuff happens all the time." The doctor said as he and the nurse helped John to his feet and over to a chair. The nurse grabbed some smelling salts from a drawer and placed it under John's nose.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Cena?" She asked

After a moment or so, he finally come to and said, "Twins?"

The doctor and nurse chuckled. "We'll give you two a moment to process all of this."

After the doctor and nurse left the room, Taby spoke. "Well?"

John looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" She asked him.

"Twins?" He repeated once more

"Can't you say anything else besides that?"

"I just…I can't believe this. How did this happen?"

"Well I know how it happened." He smirked, answering his own question.

"It's crazy, I know. Never in a million years did I think I'd be having twins!" Taby said, excitement filling her voice.

John went over to Taby and sat down on the bed next to her. "It's a miracle." He grinned

Suddenly the door swung open and Randy and Becca barged in.

"Oh my God Taby!" Becca and Randy said in unison as they both went over and hugged Taby tightly.

She giggled. "I'm fine guys."

"How's the baby?" Becca asked.

"Fine. Except we miscounted." John answered

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, confused.

"Dude! We're having twins!" John yelled excitingly.

Twins?" Becca and Randy shouted in unison.

"Congratulations!" Becca said as she hugged Taby

Randy went over to John. "Twins?"

"We're having twins! We're having twins!" An exciting John and Randy said to each other.

Taby interrupted them "Ahem! You two aren't having twins…we are." She said as she pointed to herself and John.

Becca laughed. "You two are such dorks."

"So how are you feeling Tabs" Randy asked.

"I feel fine. A little sore here and there but other than that, I'm good."

"So how long are you guys staying in Mass?" John asked.

"Well we don't know. We were just here to see how Taby was doing and then we were gonna fly back to St. Louis.

"No, you guys should stay!" Taby suggested

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you guys just stay with us. It's a big house." John said

Becca looked at John and Taby. "Are you sure? I mean, we don't wanna intrude."

"No, it'll be fun! Besides maybe a few weeks with an old friend could jog my memory." Taby smiled.

"Well ok then. I guess we'll be staying at John's for a while." Randy said

"Um Taby, when do you get released from the hospital." John asked

She frowned. "Tomorrow. I have to stay over for observations."

"I'll stay with you." He said, without even hesitating

She looked at him. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He said sincerely.

"Awwwwww." Becca and Randy teased.

Taby and John looked at them. "Shut up!"

Becca and Randy laughed.

John handed Randy his keys. "Here, take this. You guys can go over to the house now and we'll just see you guys tomorrow."

"You sure, man?" Randy asked

"Yeah, yeah. It's cool. Just make yourself feel at home."

"Alright, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." Randy said

Becca went over and hugged Taby. "Take care, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

Taby hugged her back. "Ok."

"See ya Tabs." Randy said as he went over and kissed her forehead.

"Bye." She smiled.

Randy do you remember the address to the house?" John asked him

"Uh yeah, I'll just pop the address into your GPS."

"Alright cool, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." Randy and Becca both said as they exited the room.

* * *

"This is their house?" Becca asked in amazement as she stepped out of the vehicle and looked up at the beautiful, white colonial house.

"John sure has good taste in homes, huh?"

"He sure does." Becca agreed

They walked up to the front door. After Randy opened it, they both entered the house and began to explore.

"I didn't think we'd be staying this long so I didn't really bring anything with me." Becca said.

"Yeah, me neither. That's ok we can just borrow John and Taby's clothes. I'm sure they won't mind. Besides, John did say make ourselves feel at home." Randy smirked

Becca shook her head and laughed. "I'm gonna go shower."

* * *

"Are you hungry?" John looked over at Taby

They had been sitting in comfortable silence for a while as they watched TV.

"Actually, yeah I am."

"I can go pick up some soup for you."

She smiled. "Chicken noodle please."

"Got it!"

After John left, Taby smiled and thought to herself, despite being hit by a car, today ended on a happy note.

**A/N: So what did you think? Review please and I will update soon :)**


	19. I Won't Give Up

**A/N: OMG hi people! Holy crap I never update my story these days! Sorry! :/ So anyways I've really been enjoying Raw lately. I love the Cena/AJ storyline. They're cute and I ship them :) lol ohh but I heard in real life that John is dating Nikki Bella. They look so cute together so I ship them too haha. I basically ship John with everyone but Liz lmao. Ok enough of my rambling lol, here's the latest chapter of the story. Enjoy :)**

It was three days later and Taby was being released from the hospital. Taby was still sitting in bed while John was gathering all her stuff and putting it into the duffel bag.

He looked around the room. "I think I grabbed everything. Did I miss anything?"

Taby looked around. "Nope, I think you got everything."

"Great, let's get you out of here."

Soon a nurse entered the room. "Ready to get going Miss Kahlon?" The nurse smiled as she rolled the wheelchair near the bed.

"Hell yes." Taby said

John and the nurse chuckled. "Alright let's get you into the chair." The nurse and John carefully helped Taby into the wheelchair.

As soon as Taby was settled into the chair, the nurse spoke ."Ok let's get going." She said.

* * *

Becca was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Taby was coming home soon and she knew John and her would be starving. She was almost finished making some iced tea when she heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway.

Soon she heard some keys and then the front door open.

"Hello? Anyone home?" John yelled from the living room.

"In here." Becca yelled back from the kitchen.

Taby and John entered the kitchen. "Mmm something smells good." John said

Becca smiled. "I figured you guys would be starving so I made lunch."

"Becca, you're the best!" John said as he kissed her forehead and went and grabbed some food.

Becca chuckled. "I try."

John took some food out for him and Taby and then they both sat at the table.

"So where's Randy?" Taby asked

"Still sleeping." Becca answered

"Still?! It's after 1 pm. How could he still be sleeping?" John asked with his mouth full

Becca shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

Soon Randy entered the kitchen looking half dead.

"Dude! You look to' up from the flo up." John joked and then he, Taby and Becca started laughing

"Fuck you, John." Randy said irritated

John put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, someone didn't get enough beauty sleep last night."

"Why do you look so beat up?" Taby asked him

"Because I was in a steel cage match last night and now my whole body is freaking sore." He said as he slowly made his way to the table and sat down.

"Do you want something for the pain? Like some Tylenol or Icy Hot or something?" Becca asked, trying to help.

Randy looked up at her and smiled. "No thanks. I'm ok."

He then looked at Taby. "How you feeling, Tabs?"

"Good, actually." She smiled

"So you're healthy? And the babies are healthy too?" He asked

"Yup. We're all good."

"Good. I'm glad you're ok."

"So what did you two do here for the past three days while Taby and I were at the hospital?" John asked as he looked at Randy then at Becca.

"Um nothing really." Becca said

Taby and John looked at each other and smirked. "Really?!" They both said in unison.

"You two were all alone for three days and you're telling me nothing happened?!" Taby asked with her eyebrow raised.

"For your information, we didn't screw or anything if that's what you're asking." Randy spoke

"Whoa there! Who said anything about screwing? Taby were you thinking that?" John asked Taby as they teased Becca and Randy

"Not at all." Taby smirked.

Becca and Randy had turned bright red at this point.

Randy got up from the table. "I'm leaving. Bye." He said and then exited the room.

After he was gone John and Taby started laughing.

"You guys are something else, you know that?" Becca spoke

"We're sorry Bec. You know we love you guys." John said

"So what is the deal with you and Randy anyway?" Taby asked

Becca sighed. "I don't know. We're friends I guess."

"Do you want to be more than friends with him?" Taby questioned

Becca paused. She didn't know how to answer that. Truth was she loved Randy, she was always going to love him. She was just afraid of getting hurt again

"I'm just afraid of getting hurt again."

"Randy's an ass, we all know that." John said jokingly which caused Becca to giggle a little. "But he loves you. And I know that a lot of shit has happened in the past but you guys will get through this, I promise."

Taby spoke. "John's right, Becca. The fact that you two are friends even after all this crap has happened just means that there is hope for you guys."

"But what if Randy doesn't feel that way anymore?" Becca asked

John squeezed Becca's hand reassuringly and smiled. "Trust me, he does."

She smiled back. "Thanks John."

* * *

Randy was upstairs in the guest room he was staying in. Soon there was a knock on the door.

John entered the room.

"Hey man." He said

"Sup?" Randy replied

"So you and Becca; what's the deal?"

Randy sighed. "I don't even know man. I mean, I guess we're friends. But I don't just wanna be her friend. I want to be more than that."

"So why don't you tell her?"

"I can't. She's been through enough crap because of me. I don't want to hurt her again."

"Hey man, none of that was your fault; ok?"

"Yeah, I don't man."

"Dude, why are you being such a pussy? You want Becca, so go get her. Fight for her, if you have to."

"It's not that simple, John."

"It seems pretty simple to me. You love her, she loves you."

Randy looked at John with his eyebrow raised. "How do you know she loves me?"

"Dude, everyone knows Becca's still in love with you. Every idiot knows that…except maybe you."

Randy didn't say anything.

"My advice to you is that if you love Becca as much as you say you do, then you'd do everything in your power to win her back. Don't give up so easily."

Randy stayed silent. He knew John was right. After what seemed like forever, Randy spoke.

"So what's the deal with you and Taby? You guys back together?"

"Not exactly. I mean, she doesn't hate me. So that's a start."

"Dude, you're gonna be a father! That's pretty crazy!"

"I know, man. Tell me about it! I still can't believe it."

"And twins? Way to go man. I'm so proud of you." Randy fake sobbed as he slapped John on the back as if to congratulate him.

John laughed. "Thanks man."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please please please review! The next chapter is already being written so I will have that posted asap!**


	20. Bets On!

**A/N: Hello people! Wow I can't believe the last time I updated this story was like six months ago :O! I've been so busy with life and have been going through a tough time. I recently lost a loved one and it**'**s been really hard on me and my family. I figured getting back into writing would help me get through this. I also went to go see Raw this past Monday 6/3/13 and it was absolutely amazing! The last time I saw a live WWE event was like six years ago! I'm so glad I got to see Stephanie and Vince McMahon! Oh and of course I loved seeing Cena and Orton! :D Well anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! **

"So how are you doing, Tabs?" Becca asked as she sat down on the couch next to Taby

Taby took a sip of her water before responding. "Good, actually."

"What about the whole memory loss thing? Do you still not remember anything?" She asked with a concerned look on her face

"I've kind of had flashbacks of the past before."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it's weird. I get these really bad headaches and I don't know I'll just remember something random from the past."

Becca looked on in disbelief. "Wow. That's something…"

"Tell me about it." Taby sighed.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll wake up tomorrow and remember everything!"

"That would be amazing!"

Becca rubbed Taby's belly. "I seriously can't believe you're having twins! I am so happy for you." She smiled

Taby smiled back.

"And John's sure got some powerful sperm. I mean twins? Way to go John." Becca said and then she and Taby started giggling uncontrollably

After catching her breath, Taby finally spoke. "He finally told me the truth. About the not being married thing."

"You know I still can't believe he lied to you about that."

"I hated him for that. I feel like I should still be mad at him but I don't know, I guess I can't stay mad at John for long."

"That's because you love him too much." Becca teased

Taby smiled timidly. "I guess you're right." She blushed

"So are you two officially a couple again?"

"Uhh, I don't really know. I guess we're just friends right now"

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel"

"John already knows how I feel about him."

"Does he? He knows you love him?"

"Yeah…well at least I think he does."

"When did you tell him you love him?" Becca asked

"Uhh well, I never really said those three words to him."

"What?! Taby! Why haven't you told John you're in love with him?! Do you realize how long he's been waiting for you to say that again?"

Taby sighed heavily. "I know, I know. I just didn't want to admit anything yet cause I'm…scared."

"Scared of what?" Becca asked curiously

"Scared of my past. I'm scared that once I get my memory back, my past is going to come back to haunt me. I know I loved John and now I've fallen in love with him again but I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't know…I'm just worried." Taby admitted honestly

"Ignore that feeling. You love John and that's all that matters. You and John had your issues in the past and you guys argued obviously like most couples do but that's what makes a relationship work. You deal with the good and the bad. I know you, Taby and I know John and I know that despite what has happened in the past or what will happen in the future, you and John are perfect together."

Tears started to form in Taby's eyes. "I love him and I just want everything to be ok."

Becca held Taby's hand reassuringly. "Everything will be ok. I promise." She smiled

Taby hugged her. "Thanks Becca. If you didn't already know, you're officially the twins' Godmother." Taby smiled

"Oh my God! What?! Really?! Aww I'm so honored! Taby, thank you so much!" Becca hugged Taby tightly

Taby giggled. "You're welcome."

"So um when are you going to tell John you love him?!" Becca asked excitingly

"I don't know. When the time is right, I guess."

"I have an idea! You should go tell him now!" Becca grabbed Taby's hand and pulled her off the couch and started to head upstairs.

Taby pulled away from Becca's grasp. "Becca! Stop! What are you doing?!"

"We're going upstairs so you can tell John how you really feel about him"

"Um hello? I said I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Um hello? Now is the right time!"

"No no no. I'm not ready yet! I'll tell him, ok? Just not now."

Becca sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"What about you huh?!" Taby asked with her arms folded

Becca looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "What about me?"

"When are you going tell Randy you love him?"

"Don't try and change the subject! We're talking about you and John here."

"I think I'll name my kids something really weird, like the celebrities do. If I have a daughter maybe I'll name her something like Avocado." Taby giggled to herself as she tried changing the subject once again

Becca slapped Taby playfully in the arm. "Tabatha!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez woman! I'll tell John how I really feel, tonight"

Becca smiled. "Good."

Soon John and Randy walked in.

Becca looked at John excitingly. "Oh good! John you're here! Taby wanted to tell you something very important!" Becca pushed Taby towards John and Taby gave her a glare as Becca smiled innocently.

John looked at Taby. "What did you want to tell me?"

Taby shyly looked down at the floor and began to play with her fingers. "Uh actually, I wanted to um…I wanted uh…actually never mind. It can wait."

Becca looked at Taby and shook her head.

"Is everything ok?" John asked with concern

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine." Taby assured him.

"Are you sure?"

Taby smiled. "Yes everything is perfectly fine. I just wanted to let you know I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. We'll get to find out the sex of the babies."

"Let's make bets!" Randy shouted.

"I bet you guys are gonna have two boys!" Becca and Randy said in unison as everyone chuckled.

"No I want a boy and a girl" Taby smiled.

"You're all wrong. We're gonna have two beautiful girls that are gonna look just like their mother." John smiled as Taby blushed

"Guess we'll all find out tomorrow." Randy said

**A/N: So what did you think? Reviews please and thank you!**


End file.
